A Mother's Love
by QuirkDemon
Summary: Amanda (Spock's mother) holds onto the little time she'll have with Spock before he gives up his human side


Amanda Grayson still remembered the day she found out she was pregnant. It had been unusually cold that day and Sarek had been away the whole time at a meeting, the content of which, Amanda hadn't bothered to learn. She'd been feeling a bit woozy for that past week and couldn't seem to hold anything down for very long so she visited a doctor, one of the only human doctors on Vulcan, expecting him to tell her it was some kind of bug and that she would be fine within the following week.

But when he came back with the blood test, he smiled at her and said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Grayson. You're eight weeks pregnant."

She still remembered the shock and how she had felt her face go completely blank. She gave a quiet, "Oh." and the doctor left her alone with her thoughts. How would Sarek feel about this? Would he even feel _anything?_

Not for the first time since she and Sarek had gotten married, she felt frustrated and confused about the situation, even a little angry.

_Damn it, Amanda, you had to marry a Vulcan? He won't care that I'm __**pregnant**__, why would he? Damn it, Sarek, you cold, green-blooded ass!_

But then she felt…happy. An odd sort of contentment that filled her chest with a warm feeling, chasing the cold anger away. She was pregnant.

Her husband had already been home by the time she got back and Amanda was relieved that she wouldn't have to wait and sit around trying to find the right way to word her confession to him.

Confession…that wasn't the right word…but what other one to use?

Sarek was standing at his desk looking over papers he must have brought home with him. Amanda didn't remember seeing them that morning.

"I am told you visited a healer this morning." He said without looking up from his work. "Were you not feeling well?"

"I've been feeling sick lately." She told him. "I went to the doctor's to find out what was wrong."

Something in her voice must have given her way because her husband looked up from his paper-filled desk and looked her in the eye.

"What is wrong, Amanda?" he asked her in what was probably as close to concern as she would ever see from him.

"Nothing is _wrong_." She said slowly. Sarek looked at her curiously and she took a deep breath. "My husband…I'm pregnant."

If Sarek felt anything in that moment, it didn't show on his face. He nodded slowly.

"Interesting." He said. "It has been several months; I was beginning to wonder whether you were able to conceive children."

"I want to go shopping tomorrow." Amanda told him and she realized just how excited she was. "For the baby."

Sarek nodded again. "Logical." He said.

"I want you to go with me." She continued.

"Illogical; you do not need me to choose a cradle nor clothing."

"But I _want_ you to." When Sarek made no reply, Amanda sighed and settled for second best. "Why don't we split the work, then? I'll pick out the clothing and you can choose the cradle."

Sarek sighed. "So human." He remarked. "Your logic, however, is sound, despite your emotional need to be close to me. I will choose the cradle tomorrow."

Amanda smiled with pleasure, despite his Vulcan comments, and left the room.

It was now seventeen months later and Amanda was watching her son, Spock, playing with his toys on the nursery floor. He was just recovering from a mild case of the Vulcan flu and his face was flushed slightly green. Amanda couldn't help but find it strange that her son's face turned green rather than red every time he flushed, but she also found it charming because his ears would also turn green and it was just so _cute!_

Amanda knew, however, that this human innocence wouldn't last long. As Spock grew older, he would be taught the ways of Vulcan and he would soon forget what it was to be human. He would reject any emotions he might feel and lock them away, and it made Amanda sad.

But for now, he was her baby and he would embrace whatever he was feeling and let it show for everyone to see, and he wouldn't care. For now, he was burden-free and happily playing with his toys without a care in the world. He looked up at his mother and gave her a big smile.

"Ma." He said. "Mama."

Amanda smiled hugely and gave a squeal of delight, swooping down and swinging her son up in the air, never once letting him go.

Eight months old and already talking; he really was special.

Spock giggled with excitement and smiled down at his mother. She pulled up him close and buried her face in his fine hair.

"I love you." She said happily. "So much."

She sat down and placed Spock in her lap, holing him tightly.

Less than a minute later, Spock yawned and fell asleep in her arms. Amanda sat like that for over an hour, just rocking and holding her son, never once letting the smile off her face.

The moment broke when Sarek came through the door and Spock woke up—he had Vulcan ears, after all.

Amanda watched her husband take the scene in and sigh.

"So human." He murmured, walking by his wife and sleepy son, who was awake enough to smile at his dad.

"He loves you, Sarek." Amanda called after him. "And so do I."

Sarek paused, just for a moment and turned his head back toward her slightly.

"Don't let this go." Amanda quietly begged. Sarek turned away and continued toward his office, right next door. But before he shut the door, he looked at his wife and said, "Never."

Amanda smiled and her heart swelled.

"Never." She told Spock. "I'll never let you go."

...

**So, what do you think? any sequel ideas?**

**if you have any suggestions for another story you'd like me to write, i'll try anything, even slash, but nothing graphic-except maybe a little kissing;)**


End file.
